Who is She?
by RougeReaper
Summary: Kyoya has a girlfriend named Jia and she is a frequent guest of the host club. She knows that he isn't just the Shadow King. What happens if her cousin Alex comes to live with her and her father? Why doesn't it bother Alex that Jia doesn't approve of her choices? What happened that made it so Alex had to move to Japan? What does this have to do with the host club? Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of Ourans Characters the only thing I own are my ideas. Also if things seem framilier they probably are I get insparation but then forget were it comes from.**

_Thoughts_

**-Change POV-**

**-Jia POV-**

**-Flash Back-**

"Jia! Jia can you come down here please!" My dad called up the stairs. "Coming daddy!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs. When I reached the bottom of the stairs one of the maids told me my dad was in the dining room. As I walked in he put the paper down and looked up at me with a smile. "Hello Jia how did you sleep? Are you all ready for school?" he asked. "I slept very good and yes I was just about to leave. How did you sleep?" "I slept well," he paused for a second before continuing, "Jia I have a surprise for you."

"Ok what is it?"

"Well, you remember my sister, aunt Hui right?"

"Yes she was always really nice. But you haven't talked to her in a long time what ever happened to her?"

"Well, she died 4 years ago, I went to her funeral while you were on your class trip to Paris."

"Oh dad I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, but her daughter Alexandra has been living with her father John. Last week I got a call asking if she could come and live with me, I of course said yes, unfortunately I forgot when she would be arriving but thanks to good help I was reminded that she would be arriving today. She should be arriving when you are at school so you should get to meet her when you get home."

"That's great dad, I always wanted to have a sister. Will she be attending Ouran with me?"

"Yes she will be going to Ouran with she will be a first year so she wont have any classes with you but she will have some with your friends, the Hitachiin brothers um… what are their names…"

"Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"Yes them and that other friend of yours the girl one… Haruhi. So maybe they will all become friends and you two can hang out with the host club together. Anyway you should get to school she will be here when you get home."

**-After School-**

When I walked in I was so excited about meeting my cousin I couldn't pay attention all day. I ran in and ran strait up to the guest room, when I got there I had to take a second to catch my breath, once I was calmed down a bit I knocked on the door but I was not prepared for what happened next. A tall brown-eyed girl with a hideous black band shirt with sculls on it and dark green and black eye shadow on opened the door. She had her hair stuffed into a beanie and was wearing faded ripped and patched denim jeans with a chain hanging out of the back pocket and head phones running up from her pocket diapering under her beanie. I was in such a shock that I didn't respond for a few seconds causing her to take out the headphones. "How can I help you?" she asked drawing my attention back to her face. "Oh, yes my name is Jia Wáng you must be Alexandra."

"Ya that's me, but call me Alex. You want to come in? I was just starting to unpack." Before I could respond a maid interrupted us telling Alex that she had to go to Ouran and get her uniform and finish all of the paperwork so that she would be able to attend tomorrow. With a quick thank you and see you later she was off down the stairs and out the door.

**-End Flash Back-**

_Amazing she got here two months ago and she still dresses like she has no cense of style. How she manage to talk the receptionist into giving her a boys uniform is still a mystery to me but even the fact that she wears a boys uniform is ok but why must she were that hideous make up and why cant she die her hair on color, or have any friends that aren't creepy. Ugh! And now I dad says that I have to take her to the host club because her only friends are weirdoes. He does realize that she is going to hate this right. Whatever I just have to take her for three months I can handle that especially if it means that dad will take my curfew away those three months. Were is she school got out 20 minuets ago._

I told Alex earlier that I would meet her outside of Music Room #3 after school and I have been standing here for 20 minuets. 10 minuets later I see her coming around the corner with the president of the black magic club Nekozawa Umehito and his ever-present puppet Belzeneff. When they saw me Nekozawa turned and disappeared through a door that I had failed to see moments ago and Alex kept walking towards me bobbing her head slightly to her music. When she finally got to me she took out one of her headphones and I could hear the screeching from were I was standing.

She looked at me and said "Alright lets get this over with so I wont be late to the show tonight," and with that she pushed open the doors to Music Room #3.

**Ok I am So sorry about this chapter I am really bad at beings of stories so I hope that you will red a few more chapters before you make a solid opinion about it. I will try to update regularly but will update faster the more reviews I get, also not much in this story is set in stone so if you have any ideas then feel free to share them thank you and please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I'm sorry for the delay in updating and thank you everyone who read this so far also I apologize for my typos in the last chapter and any chapters to come. Same thing as last chapter I don't own any of Ourans Characters the only thing I own are my ideas. Please enjoy **

I told Alex earlier that I would meet her outside of Music Room #3 after school and I have been standing here for 20 minuets. 10 minuets later I see her coming around the corner with the president of the black magic club Nekozawa Umehito and his ever-present puppet Belzeneff. When they saw me Nekozawa turned and disappeared through a door that I had failed to see moments ago and Alex kept walking towards me bobbing her head slightly to her music. When she finally got to me she took out one of her headphones and I could hear the screeching from were I was standing.

She looked at me and said "Alright lets get this over with so I wont be late to the show tonight," and with that she pushed open the doors to Music Room #3.

**-Alex POV-**

When I opened the doors to the music room my censes were assaulted by flowery smells and bright lights. When I could finally see with out spots in my vision I saw seven people standing/sitting in a couch thing. They turned and looked towards the door before saying, "Welcome to the Host Club." After a second the one with black hair and glasses stepped away from the group and put his arm around Jia before looking at me and saying, "Hello my name is Kyoya Otori, you must be Alex, Jia has told me so much about you, it is a true pleasure to meet you,"

As if that was a queue for the rest of the room the blond guy that was siting in the middle walked over to me taking by had and kissing it.

"Hello princess my name is Tamaki Suoh." Before presenting my with a rose that seemed to materialize out of thin air. When I heard my music change in my ear I realized that this guy had gotten rely close to my face. With this realization I pushed him slightly and took a step back. "Every heard of a personal bubble?"

"Alex." Jia said

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you a for a second please?"

"Ya sure."

I walk over to her and we take a few steps away from the club before she says quietly. "Look you have to be polite to these people ok, not only are they from very rich families but they are all my friends and I will not allow you to talk to them like that. These aren't the type of people that you say rude thing to, ok? Save that kind of talk for those freaks that you call friends. You will be polite to everyone here, is that clear?"

"Cristal" and with that we walked back over to the club members.

_Uh I can't believe I have to do this for three months._ When we walked back over to the guys I put my best fake smile on my face and pretended like I was truly excited about spending a few hours here after school.

"I am truly sorry about how I treated you I am afraid that you just startled me." When I said this the tallish blond _Tamaki I think_ perked up and rushed over to me again.

"Oh it's ok I am ever so sorry that I scared you with my forwardness. But beauty such as that which you posses is a rare thing to find…" he rambled on and on dancing around me. _Ok first off buddy I said startled NOT scared, second you're just lucky that I didn't knock you flat on your ass, and third do you rehearse these lines in front of a mirror before hand or are you just making it up as you go along. Ha what am I thinking he probably just likes to hear himself talk._

"…so tell us Alex what is your type of man? You are our first customer to day so you get first pick!" _No shit, the first customer gets first pick who would have guessed?_

"I don't care whoever wants me first I will be coming for the next three month so I am sure that I will have all of you as a host at one point."

"Oh! Oh! We do! We do! Don't we Takashi?" the little blond boy shouted as he jumped off the tall black haired boy. He ran over to me and grabbed my hand and drug me over to a table area as the taller boy walked behind us carrying my bag. "So Ale-chan do you want some cake?" before I could even answer he was pushing a piece of chocolate cake into my hand as he devoured the rest of the cake. _Wow_

"Um no thank you I'm not much of a sweets person, and call me Alex."

"So, Alex how do you know Jia? Why are you warring a boy uniform? How come you hair is two different colors? Why.."

"Mitsukuni." The tall boy Takashi said, the small boy Mitsukuni I guess just smiled and looked back at me.

"Sorry I get excited some times how about just one question at a time?"

"Ok sounds goo to me." I said sending a thank you look to Takashi

"YAY! Lets play a game I get to ask you a question, then Takashi gets to ask you a question and then you get to ask us a question. Doesn't that sound like fun? I will go first ok. Alex how do you and Jia know each other?"

By now more guest have arrived and are starting to go to specific people. _Uh I swear there is so much false flattery in this room I think I'm going to choke._

"Jia and I are cousins on my mom's side."

"Really that's awesome. Takashi your turn."

After a second of thought her responded with "Uniform?"

_What does it take that much energy to ask the whole question?_ "Didn't want to ware the yellow dresses so I asked for a guys uniform instead of a girls. Ok my turn, Mitskuni what grade are you in?" For a moment there was a look of suprize on both Takashi and Mitskuni's faces before Mitskuni said, "I am a third year and you can call me Hunny and you can call him Mori everyone does. Oh yay my turn now Why is your hair two different colors?"

_A third year? Are you for real right now? He looks like he should be just starting middle school, and that's pushing it. Uh of course he asks about my hair, why does everyone think that it is so strange? Do people not believe in hair die in Japan? _**(quick little note Alex's hair is long and beautiful brown but the first inch and ½ of the front of it is die jet black, Sorry and I wont make a habit out of this)**

"I was bored one day and I did it with temporary hair die but then I thought I was pretty rad so I permanently died my hair."

Now girls were finally coming over to our table and it became an unspoken fact that we had to stop our little "game" and save it for latter. As the other girl sat down and Hunny and Mori gave them their attention a slipped my other headphone into my ear and turned up the volume just enough to drowned out the girls squealing beside me. _I can think of so many other things that I could be doing right now then listening to girls squeal over a third year that acts like a child. Oh well I have the show tonight to look forward to and keep me sane only a few moor hours. I can handle that._

**So sorry for the long delay and the note in the story I will do my best not to do that very often but am making no promises. Again I apologies for the slowness it will get more interesting soon promise. So this is important if you want me to do another chapter, should I do the next chapter a quick fast forward of this one from Mori/Hunny POV on should I jump strait to Alex getting ready for the show? Please R&R at least 5 reviews with answers before I will post the next chapter, so my speed depends solely on my readers. Thank you for taking time to read my story it means a lit to me.**


End file.
